Return to New Orleans
by charmedfan120
Summary: Sequel to The Other Originals Henrik and Cora find themselves running back to New Orleans to seek help from Henrik's siblings. When a secret order of ancient vampires seeks to destroy all sire lines apart from their own come after the lovers. Can Henrik and Cora truly be together? (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two months have passed since Henrik and Cora left New Orleans, for their own adventure.

Cora and Henrik spent their first month together traveling across Italy visiting some of Italy's famous tourist sites which include the Colosseum and the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

Henrik and Cora partied their way through Italy having the time of their lives the lovers had to avoid vampire hunters here and there.

But that wasn't a problem because Cora and Henrik have survived for centuries and have taken out hunters whenever they had to.

Then by the second month, Cora and Henrik left Italy and returned to the US and found themselves in Mystic Falls for two weeks.

When Cora and Henrik were in Mystic Falls, they met Elena and Damon as well as the extremely powerful witch known as Bonnie Bennett.

The gang at Mystic Falls was suspicious at first of Henrik and Cora's appearance but once they learned of Henrik's story they grew to like him and see him as an individual instead of a member of the Original family.

* * *

After Mystic Falls, our two lovers left and found themselves in a small town and used compulsion to buy their own townhouse.

Today is just a regular Monday morning for Cora and Henrik as they get up and both have a shower before changing into some clothes.

Then walking down into their kitchen and they open the freezer and Cora pull out two blood bags and passes one to Henrik.

"Which sireline did that vampire come from who blood you drained," Asks Cora

"I believe it was Rebekah's sireline the vampire came from," Replies Henrik

"I hope the vampire wasn't a friend of hers Rik," Replies Cora

"Knowing our luck it was one of Rebekah's friends oh well one less vampire that might rat my existence out," Said Henrik before drinking from his blood bag  
"Not many outside the Mikaelson family knows of your existence," Says Cora

"Thank god for that the moment my existence is known out in the open who knows how many enemies would be after us," Said Henrik

"I'm going out tonight," Cora announced

"Oh, where to," Henrik asks

"Nowhere special just business," Cora replies

"Okay, I'll just binge through my box set of Charmed," Spoke Henrik

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow Rik," Says Cora

"How do you plan to do that Miss. Mills," Henrik teased

"I don't know something simple like Italian at Rizzoli's place," Chuckled Cora who then downs her blood bag

"Italian is the way to my heart," Said Henrik

"Oh and here I thought I was the way to your heart," Laughed Cora

"You come a close second," Joked Henrik the two then kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nightfall arrives and that's when Cora leaves her shared townhouse to sort out the business she claims she needs to put in order.

Cora knows she keeping a secret from Cora more than one in fact but she doesn't want to have the conversation that would occur if she tells Henrik.

Cora walks over to the local bar which is closed and enters unlocking the closed doors and makes her way up to the apartment located above the bar.

Cora opens the apartment door and walks straight through without needing to be invited as she has already been invited in before.

To see a teenage boy sat down on the couch reading a book when the apartment door opens the boy glances over at the door and sees Cora walking through.

"You're back at last," Said the boy

"Sorry kid but I had things to do," Replies Cora

"Did you find him Cora did you find Henrik," Asks the boy

"Yes, now enough of Henrik has anyone else been here," Says Cora

"No, when do I get to meet Henrik you promised he is the key," Spoke the boy

"Sammy you will meet Henrik when it's time we can't rush him into anything he knows nothing about this," Said Cora

"Why not Cora I'm a Sanderson he knew my family since the Viking era and so did you," Shouts Sammy

"It's not that Sammy but remember with Order wanting to see their sire and they turned your entire family because of your siphoner heritage," Cora explains

"Fine I'll hold back for now but hurry up and tell him about the Order I hate being stuck up here," Mumbled Sammy

"I'm taking him to see them next week hopefully he can take control of the Order and put an end to this," Speaks Cora

"It's good to see you again aunt Cora," Whispered Sammy after he walks up to Cora and hugs her

"You two kid I promise you meet him soon," Replied Cora

Cora returned to the townhouse early the following morning upon entering Cora collects the mail off the mailman and enters her house.

Cora walks into the living room to see Henrik sat down on the couch writing on a notepad.

Cora glances over at the notepad and notices Henrik is writing a letter to his family who lives in New Orleans.

"What are you writing Rik," Cora asks already knowing the answer

"Oh, you're back Cora did you take care of that business last night," Henrik asked

"Business is sorted for now so has Klaus and Hayley sent any more pictures of little Hope," Replies Cora

"Yes, they in the photo album and everything in the house is clean," Said Henrik

"Rik, you have way to much free time," Teased Cora

"Why thank you, Cora, you really do know how to make me feel wanted," Chuckles Henrik

"Rik there this party next week we been invited to if you wanted," Cora announces

"A party where and who with," Henrik asks

"Over at the lake house and don't worry it's not too formal all you have to wear is trousers and a shirt," Spoke Cora

"Okay, I'll go with you," Says Henrik who finished writing his letter places the letter into the envelope and puts the envelope on the coffee table ready to post later

"I think it's time we go shopping for the correct fashion I've seen a little dress that would look amazing on me," Said Cora

"You would look amazing wearing anything," Speaks Henrik

"Let's go to the store and get the clothes," Replies Cora


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week has gone by since Cora told Henrik about the party which the two will be attending.

The two lovers are in their townhouse getting ready for the party Cora had curled her hair and is wearing a beautiful purple dress.

While Henrik is wearing black trousers and a purple shirt with a purple tie the two walk out of the townhouse and get into a limo that was sent to their place to pick them up.

"Tonight is going to be spectacular," Said Cora

"I hope so what are they celebrating," Asks Henrik

"You find out I promise Rik," Replies Cora

"So I don't get to find out until we get there great," Mumbles Henrik

"Why spoil the surprise," Teases Cora

"Cora Mills you are such a tease," Chuckles Henrik and then the two lean in together

"That's why you love me Henrik Mikaelson," Laughs Cora

* * *

The limo pulls up at the lake house and the two exit the limo to see hundreds of other cars parked outside and lights hung around the columns of the house.

As well as fireworks being launched into the sky causing explosions of joy rather than explosions of fear.

Cora and Henrik take one another in hand and walk up to the front double doors of the lake house which are opened from the inside by two compelled humans.

The lovers enter the lake house to see hundreds of vampires dancing with one another and a live orchestra playing on stage.

"This is amazing," Says Henrik looking around the room but is surprised when the dancing suddenly comes to a halt and the music stops and all the vampires in the room apart from himself and Cora are staring at him

"I know the Order has the best parties," Replies Cora

"Why is everyone staring at me," Henrik asks

"You are Henrik Mikaelson, of course, it's an honour for us to meet our maker," Spoke a female vampire who walks up to Henrik and Cora and bowls as she reaches them

"Your maker how am I your maker Cora do you know what she on about," Henrik asked

"Rik you know how Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah along with Kol and Finn have sire lines," Said Cora

"Yes," Henrik replied

"Well," Speaks Cora before the female vampire in front of the lovers interrupts her

"We are your sire line Henrik Mikaelson," the female vampire blurts out

"INGRID" Snaps Cora

"Cora he needs to know," Said Ingrid

"I have a sire line how I only ever turned Cora unless ..." Spoke Henrik

"Rik," Says Cora

"You turned most of them didn't you Cora after I warned you of the consequences," Snapped Henrik

"Rik at one point in their lives they were sick, injured or needed to escape like us so I gave them the choice to live or to die," Cora explains

"If you're my sire line you have to be 500 years and under so you been hiding for 500 years," Said Henrik

"Yes, we couldn't afford people discovering about our existence because that could lead to enemies learning about you," Ingrid explained

"So the Order is just my sire line," Says Henrik

"Rik, the Order is more than just a group of vampires that belong to your sire line," Spoke Cora

"I can trust Cora will explain more about us to you after all she is creator of the Order," Said Ingrid

"Count on it Ingrid," Said Cora

"I believe we waiting for the original dance between our sire and the 1st turned," Ingrid announces

"Ready or not Cora," Mumbled Henrik who waits for Ingrid to give the signal to the orchestra to play and Ingrid walks off the dance floor as do the other vampires and then Henrik and Cora begin a slow dance

* * *

The two danced for about ten minutes before other vampires began to dance on the dance floor.

Henrik and Cora's dance was slow but intimate as they danced vampires couldn't help but stir at the two vampires that brought their existence as vampires to them.

While dancing Cora told Henrik more about the Order and why she brought these vampires together in the 1st place.

"I can't believe you created this organisation for all these vampires to be together," Said Henrik

"Well, after I lost you I know what if feels like to be alone I was a vampire with no sire or sire line to support me and I be damned if they couldn't have a sire line for support and protection," Replies Cora

"Wow, Cora after all these centuries there still things I don't know about you," Says Henrik

"Would you have it any other way Rik," Asks Cora

"No," Whispered Henrik then the two share a long passionate kiss

"I'll never understand how Cora could bag the original," Said a vampire next to Ingrid

"Well, she was his 1st turned vampire and he is trapped as 14-15-year-old teenagers are naive," Replies Ingrid

"Do you think he will join in our plans?" Asked the vampire next to Ingrid again

"If he knows what best for him and our sire line then he do what best his older siblings sire lines have lived in the open and have had the past 1000 years it's our turn now," Sneers Ingrid

"Let's hope he not stupid then," Chuckled the vampire next to Ingrid


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The party went on for hours and Henrik couldn't help but me more curious about his newly discovered sire line.

After the party ended Cora and Henrik left for their townhouse in the limo they came in.

The following morning after the party Cora felt it was best for Henrik to meet Sammy and discuss the Order.

Henrik is currently in their basement making sure Mikael's true comatose body remains securely in the coffin.

"Rik, are you still down there," Cora shouts as she cleans the dining table in the kitchen

"Yes," Henrik shouts back up

"Is Mikael's body secure in the coffin," Asks Cora

"Yes, ready for the trip back to New Orleans to break the spell Esther on me and Mikael," Replies Henrik who then exits the basement and walks up into the kitchen

"Great we will finally be free of him," Spoke Cora

"Only been waiting a thousand years," Mumbles Henrik

"We set off in two hours for New Orleans but Ingrid left a message on the answering phone wanting to speak with you," Said Cora

"Okay, I wonder why have we got time to visit her and the Order Cora," Henrik asks

"A brief visit yes," Cora replies

"Let's go then," Says Henrik and then the two leave their townhouse

* * *

Henrik and Cora arrive at the lake house where Ingrid is waiting for Henrik her sire.

The love birds enter the lake house and make their way to Ingrid's study.

The three are alone in the study there no other vampires around at the moment which gives the three a chance to have a long talk.

"Henrik, Cora it's good to see you again," Said Ingrid

"Same for you," Replies Cora and Henrik

"I called you here today as we matter to discuss," Says Ingrid

"What matters,"? Questions Henrik

"You're siblings Henrik Klaus and Elijah to be precise," Spoke Ingrid

"What about them Ingrid," Asks Henrik

"Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson's sireline have been close to discovering the Order," Ingrid reveals

"Why is that important Klaus and Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Kol have sire lines to what the problem," Said, Henrik

"The last time the Order was revealed was a 100 years after Hayley turned me and the oldest members of Order two of their oldest allies discovered we existed and found us in an old village and burned it to the ground trying to capture us in order to find you," Ingrid reveals

"What happened after the village burned down," Asked Henrik

"Some of my friends our family died in that village and ever since we vowed to remain hidden from them you must never speak to them of the Order," Speaks Ingrid trying to hold back the tears

"After the attack, Ingrid found me in back at my old home and brought her fellow survivors with her and together we built a new home for the Order," Hayley explained

"Myself and Hayley are leaving for New Orleans, to meet my family you expect me to lie to my family," Says Henrik

"I expect you to protect the family you forged through Hayley we need our sire to protect our family," Replied Ingrid

* * *

After meeting with Ingrid the two lovebirds left for New Orleans in a large van where Mikael's original body was stored in the back still in a coffin.

Hayley text Sammy telling him she left more money in a bank account for him and she leaving for a few days but when she returns he get to meet Henrik.

The two vampires had compelled the driver to drive them to New Orleans and to take the shortcuts to decrease the time taken to get to New Orleans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cora and Henrik arrive in New Orleans and make their way to the French Quarter.

The two weren't tied when they exited the van which is parked outside the Mikaelson's compound.

The lovebirds knock on the Mikaelson compound door and wait for it to be answered by none other but Freya Mikaelson.

"Henrik, Cora," Said Freya upon opening the door and steps aside to let her brother and his partner into the compound

"Hey, sis where are our fun loving family siblings," Asks Henrik

"Here baby brother," Kol announces as himself and the other Mikaelson siblings walk down the stairs with Hope in Klaus's hands Hayley was also present

"Aw, look at Hope she grown some much," Says Henrik looking at his niece who lies in Klaus's hands

"I would like to say the same for you Henrik but you will never grow up," Jokes Klaus

"Perks of being a vampire," Chuckled Henrik

"Which you shared with me," Spoke Cora

* * *

Flashback 1:

Back in the 1400s, we have Henrik at his father's estate in Mikael's study.

Henrik is sat on the floor near his father's chair arm Mikael is sat on the chair arm writing a letter that is to be sent by a bird to his contacts asking if they have found Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Elijah.

When Henrik decides it's time to put his plan into action by letting out a loud yawn and stretches his arms and waits for a reaction.

"Boy, go to bed," Said Mikael

"What papa," Replies Henrik looking up to his father

"You heard me retire your chambers boy," Ordered Mikael

"But I'm not tired papa," Spoke Henrik to his father knowing it will anger Mikael and further ensure his plan to sneak out to meet Cora will work

"Enough boy you're going to your chambers," Snapped Mikael who gets out his chair arm grabs Henrik's right arms and pulls Henrik onto his feet and drags him out of the study then into Henrik's chambers

"Papa let go please you're hurting me," Whines Henrik

"Get into bed and do not leave these chambers," Says Mikael who loosens his grip as he directed Henrik to the bed before leaving his son's chambers Henrik waits a few minutes before getting out of bed and changed into suitable clothes before jumping out his bedchambers window and makes a run for Cora's village

* * *

Henrik and Cora have begun secretly courting one another and in Cora's village and tonight is the night the village have their annual celebration of the harvest being a success.

Cora and Henrik are dancing outside openly in the village with the other villagers having the time of their lives.

When the flow of music suddenly changes causing the villagers to dance faster.

"I'm glad you could make it tonight Rik," Whispered Cora

"Me to fair maiden," Replies Henrik

"Have you told your father yet Rik he will find out tomorrow," Asks Cora

"I'll tell him after you turn if I tell him before he only try and stop me," Speaks Henrik

"I'm ready Henrik," Said Cora

"You're ready Cora," Asked Cora

"Yes, I'm ready to turn Henrik I don't want to wait to leave the village before you turn me do it now so we can start our new life," Says Cora

"Okay let's do it now while your family is distracted," Replies Henrik and the two lovebirds sneak away from the celebration and back inside Cora's home where Henrik bites into his wrist and feeds Cora's his blood

"What do we do now Rik is there any specific way I have to die to come back," Questioned Cora

"As long as you're heart and head is enacted you be okay Cora," Explains Henrik

"How am I going it," Questions Cora

"You're not I will it won't hurt a bit we will always have each other this is the start of our lives together," Whispers Henrik and the two lean in close to one another embrace one another in a hug Henrik moves his right hand onto Cora's neck as he says this sentence before he quickly snaps Cora's neck

End of Flashback:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Mikaelson family are sat down for dinner along with Cora who is sat opposite Henrik.

Hope is in a highchair and Hayley is feeding her baby food and everyone else is busy bombarding the lovebirds with more stories about the travelling.

Henrik and Cora are eager to answer most of the questions until Rebekah leaves the table to get some presents out of her room but on the way to her room.

Rebekah enters her bedroom only to see suitcases on her bed which surprises her.

Rebekah walks up to her bed and notices one of the suitcases open revealing the purple dress as well as the black trousers and the purple shirt they wore to the Order's party.

Rebekah smiles looking down at the fancy clothes and thinks to herself how she can tease her little brother and girlfriend over these clothes Rebekah grabs them she then makes her way downstairs where she announces herself.

"Look who went to the ball," Announces Rebekah holding the dress and not complete suit

"Where did you get those," Asks Cora and Henrik in unison

"The help brought them to my room instead of your rooms do these belong to you," Said Rebekah

"So, brother why is your suit incomplete," Asked Elijah

"It's not incomplete brother it just lacks a blazer," Replies Henrik

"It still isn't a full suit Henrik," Says Elijah

"Enough of the suits what event demands such clothes," Asks Klaus

"Event," Spoke Henrik

"Yes, event little brother what was it," Questions Kol

"Just a few old friends party," Said Henrik

"Well, that's odd Henrik I thought Mikael never allowed you off the estates and keeping Cora a secret was difficult enough," Speaks Finn

"We all have secrets Finn who knows soon Hope will have secrets of her own," Replied Henrik which causes Klaus face to darken with horror

"Hope will have no secrets from her family," Shouts Klaus

"That's what we said about Henrik," Commented Kol

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing Rik," Asks Cora

"I think you already know the answer Cora," Chuckles Henrik

"It doesn't matter Henrik we will find out you could never really keep secrets for long," Spoke Kol

"I could too Kol," Says Henrik

"Sneaking off to the river when there was a storm brewing you tried to keep it a secret until Father returned and saw the thorns and splinters you hidden on your hands," Said Elijah proving Kol's point and gets a scowl from Henrik

* * *

Flashback 2:

Back just over a thousand years Henrik is 7 years old and has sneaked off to the river with his older brother Kol.

When a huge storm occurs and Henrik is forced to run through mud and slips cuts himself on thorns that belong to a rosebush.

Kol just grabs his brother and runs as fast as he can back to their hut and into the backroom knowing that his family will be busy preparing for Mikael's return and won't notice Kol fixing both of them Henrik first though.

"It stings brother," Whines Henrik

"It's okay we just have to get the splinters out of your hands then get you into some dry clothes," Replies Kol

"What if momma sees me like this," Asks Henrik as Kol pulls out the last 2 splinters

"She won't baby brother she busy preparing a feast now get changed out of these dirty rags and get into these clean ones," Instructed Kol which Henrik follows Mikael shortly returns

"Mikael," Spoke Esther upon seeing her husband

"My dear wife where are our other sons," Asks Mikael noticing that neither Henrik or Kol are present

"They must be in the back of the hut did the storm hold you back you're a bit earlier than we thought," Spoke Esther

"No, we won the battle early set off back home when we expected the storm to come," Said Mikael

"I'm glad you did Kol, Henrik your father has returned, come out," Shouts Esther

* * *

Henrik and Kol have left the backroom of the hut and walks into the front room where Mikael stands with Esther and their older siblings.

Henrik finds himself hiding his hands from his family during dinner which Mikael notices.

However, Mikael doesn't always burst out in a fit of rage he can get some of his children if he times it right to come clean without having to really try at all.

"So my children have you behaved during my departure," Questions Mikael

"Yes," Replies Klaus, Elijah, Finn and Kol but Mikael notices Henrik not answering his question but rather looking down at his hands

"What about you Henrik have you behaved I hate to find out from any of our friends in village that you misbehaved I will have to punish you," Says Mikael

"I've been good haven't I mama," Spoke Henrik who looking directly at Esther

"You, have been a good boy Henrik," Confirms Esther

"Now, that settled Henrik show me your hands," Said Mikael this causes Henrik to change direction of his eyes straight to his father and so did Kol

"What Papa,"? Asks Henrik

"Show me your hands boy," Replies Mikael making Henrik trembling with fear

"B..but there nothing wrong with my hands' papa," Lied Henrik

"Then, you have no reason to hide your hands, show me them now boy," Commands Mikael causing Henrik to flinch for a second before holding out his hands in front of his father revealing his scratches and cuts Esther gasps

"HENRIK when did this happen,"? Asked Esther

"A couple of minutes ago mama," Admitted Henrik before Esther gets out of her seat and runs up to Henrik and takes his hands in her

"How did this happen boy,"? Questions Mikael

"Not long ago I was at the river when the storm came and I hurt myself," Said Henrik only partly lying this time Esther then starts chanting a spell under breath to heal Henrik's scratches and cuts that heal in a matter of seconds

"Really Henrik because I can tell when you're lying," Says Mikael

"Kol found me outside in the storm he brought me back to the hut and did his best to fix my hands papa," Admitted Henrik

"So Kol, you openly lied to me to you have to be punished both of you after dinner," Said Mikael

End of Flashback 2:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Mikaelson family dinner was long and afterwards the love birds and everyone else in the compound decide to leave for the streets.

On the French Quarter streets were a huge jazz festival is taking place and a live jazz band is playing the instruments in perfect sync.

The Mikaelson family and Cora find the jazz band magnificent and just can't help themselves but enjoy the music which gives Kol and Finn an idea.

"Brother is just me who had come up with an amazing idea," Asks Kol to Finn

"Depends on the idea," Replies Finn

"I'm thinking we could hire the jazz band and hold a celebration party for Henrik's return to New Orleans," Says Kol

"We don't know if our little brother plans on staying in New Orleans, Cora and Henrik may have other plans," Said Finn

"Then what better way to convince them to stay we show them what New Orleans has to offer," Replied Kol

"Well, brother you certainly have earned some intelligence across the centuries," Jokes Finn

"Then it settled then," Spoke Kol

* * *

Then four days later at the Mikaelson compound a party there is.

Henrik and Cora find themselves wearing the same suit and dress they wore for the Order's party and in the middle of the dancefloor lies the other Mikaelson members along with Hayley and Elijah prepares himself for a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen I and my family would like to thank you for attending our party and hope you join us in a dance popular back in the 1920s and 30s," Spoke Elijah and then in seconds guests start pairing up and start dancing that dance following Elijah and Hayley moves as well as Freya and a witch she just met

"May I have this dance," Says Henrik to Cora

"Ugh, I can't think of anything worse," Jokes Cora

"And here I thought Cora Mills loved dancing," Replies Henrik

"You really know me too well," Said Cora who then takes Henrik's hand and the two start dancing

"Two dances in a space of week I guess we're lucky we bought the suit and dress instead of renting," Spoke Henrik

"You're family really knows how to pull off a party," Commented Cora

"Why thank you love but you should have seen our village parties back before we turned they were some of the best," Replied Henrik

"I disagree the parties at my village where the best," Says, Cora

"Why is that," Asks Henrik

"At one of my village parties, I turned to be with the boy I loved," Said Cora

"You got me with that so when do I get to see this other business then beside the Order," Whispered Henrik

"Soon after we leave in a couple of days," Replies Cora

"They look like they're enjoying their selves my plan is working," Says Kol

"And what plans are they Kol Mikaelson," Questions Davina who Kol is dancing with

"To get my baby brother to move back to New Orleans with Cora," Explains Kol

"You never want him anywhere else that isn't close to you or your family," Speaks Davina

"He an Original and a Mikaelson and we all know how many enemies Mikaelson's have," Says Kol

"He over a thousand years old I think he can look after himself," Davina pointed out

"You say that Davina but he the youngest and if our enemies learn of his existence they surely try and use him to get to us and I don't want him to get hurt," Replies Kol

"Pain is a part of life Kol you can't shield from everything," Said Davina

"Maybe you're right," Says Kol

* * *

The party went on for hours and everything was perfect until all a sudden a swarm of vampires enter the compound without invitation because the house deed belongs to Klaus!

The swarm of vampires quickly as soon as they entered killed the jazz band by snapping their necks causing most guests in the compound to scream and flee for their lives.

One of the vampires notices Little Hope at the one of the drinks table walking away from her mother and father when Klaus and Hayley were dancing with their partners.

The vampire that noticed little Hope uses supernatural speed to run up to little Hope before Klaus can react Henrik uses his supernatural speed to reach his niece just as the vampire went to attack little Hope but Henrik grabs the vampire by her shoulder and arm.

"Stay the hell away from my niece," Shouts Henrik who then throws the vampire into a pillar across the room before picking his niece up and handing Hope over to Klaus

"Get Hope out of here I'll stay with Henrik to deal with the vampires," Says Cora as she snaps 4 vampires necks who then sees Kol about to rip three vampires hearts out Klaus had already left the compound with Hope

"No, Kol don't rip their hearts out we need them alive for what comes next just snap their necks," Spoke Henrik

"Why," Asks Kol

"I'll explain later just don't permanently," Replies Henrik

"They choose the one party to crash," Says Freya who then snaps a dozen of the vampires necks

* * *

The fight ended quickly with the Mikaelson family and Cora working together.

The swarm of vampires that attacked the compound were loaded in a lorry and Henrik sat on one of the seats next to the driver with Cora.

After they finished fighting Henrik argued with his siblings about not killing the vampires.

Henrik finally convinced his siblings not to kill the vampires by lying saying he has a punishment worse than death and he will be back in a couple of hours after he done burying the vampires under a new carpark being constructed just out of New Orleans.

Once out of New Orleans, the vampires that attacked the Mikaelson compound were bled free of vervain because Cora had a feeling they were taking vervain before they each compelled by Henrik to go back to their home and not to return or send any other vampires to do so.

Now leaving just Henrik and Cora who are standing outside the lorry.

"Why the hell did those vampires travel all the way to attack my family," Shouts Henrik

"I don't know puppy face they were ordered not to go anyway near your siblings," Replies Cora

"The vampires are from the Order why make a move against my siblings when their sire me is in New Orleans," Asks Henrik

"I don't know but I messaged Ingrid and asked her to deal with them form her end and asked her to send a bolder message for them about going after Originals," Said Cora

"We better head back and be prepared for lock down," Says Henrik who then enters the front of lorry with Cora following

"Lock down," Spoke Cora

"My siblings are probably revaluating their security and against attacks like this especially with Hope almost being killed," Replied Henrik

"We still have to leave in a couple of days for me to handle that business," Said Cora

"When will you tell what kind of business it is," Asked Henrik

"You find out in a few days when we get there," Says Cora before the driver sets off to New Orleans


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day arrived when Henrik and Cora are scheduled to leave New Orleans.

Kol is needless to say he upset that Henrik is leaving as is every Mikaelson.

But right now wasn't the time to be sad today is the day when Henrik gets unlinked from Mikael so he can leave New Orleans without Mikael's true body without the fear of desiccating.

Charlie and Freya bring Mikael's true body into the living area.

Dahlia is upstairs training Hope in magic because the deal Dahlia made with Mikael still stands and so Dahlia would train Hope with Freya and in return she stop trying to kidnap Hope and join the family making everyone in the Mikelson family stronger even herself stronger.

Charlie and Freya use their magic together on Mikael and Henrik breaking the linking spell on Mikael and Henrik.

Henrik gasps in pain for a moment that last until the spell ends.

"I'm free," Shouts Henrik out of utter joy who then jumps up from the ground floor onto the first and goes to jump off one of the banisters to reach the other side of the first floor jumping off from one side of the floor to the other was easily done but when Henrik landed on other banister but accidentally slips and falls to the ground only to be caught by Rebekah

"Just like when you were little you could never stay on the ground," Says Rebekah

"Well I was turned at fourteen so I have the right to do these things," Replies Henrik who is put down by Rebekah

"We should get going Rik," Said Cora

"Looks like I'm leaving guys," Spoke Henrik

"When will you be back," Asks Kol

"I don't know maybe after me and Cora have dealt with some business brother," Speaks Henrik

"We can come with and help with the business," Offered Rebekah

"Sorry but it won't take that long goodbye guys," Says Henrik as he gives each of his siblings a hug and Hayley before placing a kiss on the top of little Hope's head and the two love birds leave the compound and make their way in a car with the driver compelled to drive them all the way to their town house

* * *

The couple were only at their townhouse for a good hour unpacking.

When Cora announced it was time for Henrik to meet her business.

The two love birds then exit their townhouse and arrive at the local bar that is always closed she unlocks the closed doors and she leads Henrik upstairs to the apartment located above.

Cora enters the apartment walking straight through it's front and only door to enter.

While Henrik follows her but finds himself knocked back from entering the apartment by an invisible wall of some sorts!

"Cora, I can't enter what kind of business are you dealing with," Asks Henrik

"It's okay Rik you just need to be invited in, " Says Cora

"Invited in" Said Henrik rather clueless

"By me," Spoke Sammy who enters the living from his bedroom

"Henrik meet Sammy," Said Cora

"I invite you in Henrik Miakelson," Says Sammy and with slight hesitation Henrik enters the apartment

"This is your business," Speaks Henrik

"I am he Henrik," Replies Sammy

"Sorry kiddo what's your name again," Asked Henrik

"For starter, its not kiddo my name is Sammy Sanderson," Said Sammy

"Sammy Sanderson as in the Sanderson line of witches and siphoners," Spoke Henrik

"Got it in one," Replied Sammy

"I knew your family back in the Viking era," Says Henrik

"Cora told me that I need your help," Speaks Sammy

"With what," Questions Henrik

"The Order," Said Sammy

"The Order wants powerful witches on their side and ones that can't be killed easily so," Spoke Cora before Henrik finishes her sentence

"So capturing witches to perform spells for them," Says Henrik

"They already captured my family when I was eleven my mother and sisters refuse to help so Ingrid had them killed but before they could my family cast a final spell one of protection where after their death their magic would be transferred to me allowing me to use my siphoning abilities along with their magic" Explains Sammy which shocks Henrik

"Rik after Sammy escaped he found me here and explained his situation I took him in and tried to convince Ingrid and other senior members of the Orders that what they are doing is wrong but they refuse to listen," Said Cora

"So you took me to the party and introduce me to Ingrid so when the time comes I can take leadership," Asks Henrik

"I was hoping we could get Ingrid to listen to you and if not we could take her out and take control of the Order," Says Cora

"Brilliant idea but Cora when you were in New Orleans I could sense vampires around," Speaks Sammy

"WHAT, did any of them see you or have any idea of that you're here,"? Questions Cora

"No, I don't think so" Replies Sammy

"We have to get you out of here like now," Said Cora as she quickly pulls out the emergency bag she prepared in case she has to move Samuel

"Where to," Asks Sammy

"I have an idea kid we take him to New Orleans," Says Henrik

"Rik, but how do we explain him to your siblings," Asked Cora

"Easy, we say you're his godmother you became his legal guardian after his family died in a car accident you known his family for centuries and posed as different people across those centuries we compel the appropriate people to forge fake identity of him and papers to prove your custody to back us up we don't tell my family he a Sanderson witch because they might try and use him," Explains Henrik

"We leave tonight," Announced Cora


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Not a single day later the lovebirds returned to New Orleans, with Sammy Sanderson.

The trio arrives at the French Quarter in the early morning.

But instead of heading straight to the Mikaelson compound Henrik and Cora decide Sammy needs a crash course of Mikaelson history and tips on how to deal with each of his siblings and nephew Charlie.

The trio finds themselves in a small down cafe were Cora and Henrik order a plate of food for Sammy which consisted of a chicken burger with salad and fries.

As well as three cola one for each of them after Cora downed her drink she set off to girls toilet just leaving Henrik and Sammy together.

"Wow you are a hungry little fellow aren't you," Said Henrik as he sees Sammy devouring his meal

"It's not every day you move out of one bedroomed apartment to a large mansion," Replies Sammy

"Actually my family home is a compound, not a mansion," Spoke Henrik

"And the difference is," Says Sammy

"Not much really," Chuckles Henrik making Sammy laugh

"What are you family like," Asked Sammy

"Well, that a complicated question to answer Sammy my family are the Original vampires those who didn't turn like my nephew, aunt, great aunt and little niece are witches some of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth," Explains Henrik

"Wow, what a supernatural family," Commented Sammy

"You're telling me now when we get there try and not annoy or irritate my older brother Klaus and never make fun of me in front of Kol he would kill others for less," Said Henrik

"And here I thought the Original family were pacifists," Jokes Sammy

"My family may be violent but there is none in my family more violent than my father Mikael the man who brought us suffering but also made my mother transform us into vampires," Says Henrik

"You and your dad did you get alone,"? Asks Sammy

"At times across the many centuries I thought the spell my mother cast on him would help us that maybe just maybe he would be the loving father that would let go of his pathetic pride and let us all be family Klaus and all but he couldn't let go of the fact my mother had an affair resulting in Klaus," Spoke Henrik

"He can't be that bad after all he must have approved of Cora," Said Sammy making Henrik choke on his cola for a second

"He did not approve of Cora he hated that I found someone who loved me like my mother once loved him and when I decided to leave with her to find my siblings he punished me by daggering me then killing Cora's family faking her death and compelling her to avoid me for all time," Replies Henrik

"I can't blame him for not loving him," Says Sammy

"In my thousand years of existence I've learned that the greatest hate comes from the greatest love and as his favourite son he loves me the most and a son can never truly solely hate his father at one-time love always creeps it way in," Said Henrik as Cora returns from the girls' toilets

"Ready to leave," Spoke Cora

"I think so," Replied both boys and then the trio leave for the compound

* * *

The trio arrives at the Mikaelson compound where they walk straight into the compound only for Sammy to be attacked by Klaus who uses his supernatural speed to pin Sammy to a pillar.

Henrik and Cora quickly act by releasing Klaus's grip of Sammy and Henrik stands straight in front of his older brother Klaus.

"Nicklaus, calm down Sammy is just a child he no threat," Said Henrik

"What are you doing back so soon and why is he here,"? Asks Klaus

"Sammy is Cora's nephew she is his guardian and we need a place to stay," Explains Henrik

"Excuse me, love, I need to have a talk with my baby brother," Said Klaus as he leads Henrik to another part of the living room

"Klaus, what is your problem," Says Henrik

"Careful baby brother you wouldn't want a time out in front of your friends so now tell me why did you bring the boy here," Said Klaus

"He has nowhere to go come on Nicki please let him stay for me," Begs Henrik

"Very well but he stays away from Hope," Replies Klaus

"Fine Nicki," Spoke Henrik

"You have to share a room we haven't got enough room as it is," Said Klaus

"I'll share with Cora," Announced Henrik

"All no you can share with Kol while Sammy has his own room and Cora has her own room too," Replied Klaus


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After arriving at the Mikaelson compound and Sammy almost being servilely hurt by Klaus the three made their way to the rooms they would be staying in and start unpacking.

Cora and Sammy are quick to unpack while Henrik is taking much longer.

Henrik finds himself loading a draw with his t-shirts and turns back away from the draw looking at his suitcase and he picks up some jumpers and turns back to the draw to see his t-shirts missing.

"What the" Spoke Henrik who walks up the empty draw and puts his jumpers in before closing the draw and starts to look for his t-shirts

"Looking for these" Said a voice Henrik remembers Henrik turns to the bedroom door to see Kol standing with a smirk on his face and holding Henrik's t-shirts

"Kol, how long have you been there"? Asks Henrik

"Long enough to realise that you have horrible taste in t-shirts a salmon t-shirt" Jokes Kol dropping the salmon t-shirt onto the floor

"I swear you were nicer to me when we were humans" Replied Henrik

"Nonsense I'm just annoyed that Klaus didn't tell me, you were home sooner," Said Kol

"Oh, Kol this was kind of last minute we needed a place to stay and our townhouse was too small for Sammy," Says Henrik as he walks up to his older brother Kol and hugs him

"Well, warning little brother I let you go once I wouldn't expect it again" Replies Kol making Henrik smile

"I'll convince you to let me leave when its time K" Chuckles Henrik

"We see little brother" Said Kol

* * *

Henrik soon finished packing and made his way downstairs.

Cora and Sammy are already downstairs with the Mikaelson family.

Henrik sees a bomb fire on display and his family gathered around it with Cora and Sammy.

Henrik walks up to Cora and Sammy before speaking.

Little Hope walks up to her youngest uncle who picks her up and plants kisses all over her face.

"Hope missed you," Said Hayley

"Did you miss me sweetie did you miss your favourite uncle"? Says Henrik his sole attention being Hope

"I think you offened our brother Elijah" Jokes Finn

"We let Hope decide who the better uncle just remember Hope who the one that brings you candy and chocolate all the time," Said Henrik earning a giggle from little Hope

"I guess that means your Hope's favourite uncle" Replied Hayley who takes Hope off Henrik

"Why is there a bomb fire burning"? Asked Henrik

"Well, since you two have returned with Sammy so quickly I thought we do our family tradition where we before we light it we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck" Explained Rebekah

"It was my favourite part of the season" Commented Kol

"Then we have to do it," Says Henrik

Once each Mikaelson present wrote down their wishes for one another and dropped it in the bonfire to burn it was Cora and Sammy's turn to do also.

* * *

After the Mikaelson tradition is over they make their way to the dining room where dinner has been prepared and is already served.

Everyone found their seat at the table and began eating there are glasses of blood already laid out for the vampires/hybrids and a glass filled with Soda for Sammy.

"So how long do you plan on staying little brother"? Asks Finn

"I'm not sure but we will be here for a couple of months" Replied Henrik

"Well, that's good to hear I'm sorry to hear about your parents Sammy" Spoke Freya with sincerity

"Thanks" Mumbles Sammy

* * *

The dinner ended half a hour later and in the living room we just have Henrik and Cora sat down on a couch.

Everyone else has returned to bed just leaving the love brids alone at last.

The two are staring into the fire burning in the fireplace before Cora speaks.

"Dinner was fun" Said Cora

"I guess it was do you think we have what it takes to regain control of the Order"? Questions Henrik

"I hope so for Sammy's sake" Replies Cora

"I'm glad that when Mikael compelled you to flee and never look for me that made your own family and helped people," Says Henrik

"I only wished we got to be together sooner" Spoke Cora

"Forget about our time apart focus on the now" Replied Henrik who then kisses Cora


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following morning everyone in the Mikaelson compound are, down in the dining room eating breakfast.

Henrik and Kol are the last to come down for breakfast surprising everyone.

Kol and Henrik quickly sit down at the dining room table before any one tries to speak.

"You slept in" Said Rebekah

"I had no choice I forgot how loud Kol snores" Replies Henrik getting a smack around the back of his head by Kol

"I don't snore little brother," Says Kol

"Liar" All the Mikaelson siblings apart from Freya spoke in unison

"Back a thousand years ago when we lived in the hut all you could hear at night is Kol snoring" Chuckled Henrik

"Even if I do snore it is not as bad as you all make out" Spoke Kol

"No, even the Devil wouldn't share a room with you" Jokes Henrik

"Have you always joked like this before"? Asked Sam

"We never joke," Said Henrik

"You guys are surprisingly relaxed for the legendary Mikaelsons" Commented Sam

"This is us on a good day" Said Freya

* * *

After breakfast Cora made her way up to her room to finish unpacking.

When Cora reached the room she was staying in her phone suddenly started to ring.

Cora looked down at her phone and saw the caller id is Ingrid and decides to answer but to be careful about what she says.

"Ingrid" Said Cora

"Cora," Replied Ingrid

"I'm sorry to hear about the attack I had no idea any of our fellow members of the Order would do such a thing" Lied Ingrid

"Just be lucky you didn't they went after Hope a child Rik's niece if Hope was hurt you and the Order would be dead the Mikaelson family would show no mercy" Snaps Cora

"Cora, I can assure you that I had no part in the attack," Replies Ingrid

"Look Henrik already risked his relationship with his family by letting them survive just make sure to everyone in the Order know that if they want to live the rest of their immortal lives in peace to leave Rik's family alone," Says Cora

"I will tell our sire that I'm sorry for the attack" Said Ingrid before she hangs up

"Talking to Ingrid" Spoke Henrik who has just arrived at the door to Cora's bedroom

"Hey puppy face" Replies Cora

"What did Ingrid say" Asks Henrik

"She apologised for the attack and claimed she wasn't involved" Said Ingrid

"And we're inclined not to believe her" Replied Henrik

"Exactly if only there was a way to keep Sam safe here and take control of the Order that's miles away," Says Henrik

"I have no idea and we can't let your siblings find out because if Klaus and Hayley find out then everyone in the Order are dead for sure" Spoke Cora

"Find out what little brother," Says a voice both Henrik and Cora recognize the two love birds turn and face the other person beside the bedroom door and see Rebekah standing!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cora and Henrik are stood speechless in Cora's room.

Rebekah had heard their conversation all of it and they didn't notice.

Rebekah knows the Order were the ones that attacked at the party and almost did who knows what to little Hope!

"Now, I think it's time we have little chat my darling baby brother" Said Rebekah

"We would love to big sis but we have to go because we have some stuff to do," Replies Henrik as he and Cora attempt to swiftly pass Rebekah and leave Cora's bedroom only to be pushed back onto the bed by Rebekah

"Sorry lttle brother but I said it's time we have a chat now tell me about Ingrid and the Order" Rebekah demanded

"Sorry sis but you must have misheard" Lied Henrik

"Now, now brother you can either tell me now or I can go and tell Nicklaus what I've heard and we both know how unreasonable Nicklaus can be" Rebekah threatened

"I can't believe we have to tell her Rik" Says Cora

"I guess so" Replies Henrik

"Just bloody tell me" Rebekah Snaps

"What we're about to tell you has to stay between the three of us no one else can know" Spoke Cora

"Fine" Said Rebekah

"There a secret orginasation known as the Order it's exclusive to one sireline of the Original vampires" Cora explained

"Which sireline" Asks Rebekah

"Mine you see after Mikael compelled Cora to leave us and never return for me she met Ingrid and a few others in need and turned them out of sympathy or to save their lives and ever since the orginsation has grew" Henrik explains

"What I don't understand is how the Order has kept hidden for so long" Replied Rebekah

"It hasn't been easy and in the early days of the Order a few old allies found we existed and tracked us down to a small village and burned it to the ground in hopes of proving the myth of Henrik Mikaelson and those allies turned out to be from Klaus and Elijah's sireline" Cora revealed

"The Order lost so many that day and has vowed revenge ever since" Says Henrik

"So we end them they don't have the resources we do I doubt they have witches" Spoke Rebekah

"They kind of do they have the Sanderson coven of witches and siphoners under their control all apart from Sammy" Replies Cora

"Anymore bloody surprises you want to tell me" Shouts Rebekah

"Rebekah chill remember what we said about not telling any body else the important thing is the Sanderson coven is not complete until they have Sammy and once they do they can go after Nicklaus and Elijah directly" Said Henrik

"So we need to take back control without Klaus's help because if he got involved it he would want the Order to follow him and the Sanderson coven which he use to protect Hope more that if he doesn't kill them" Replied Cora

"I see we have many problems what if we draw Ingrid to New Orleans with the other majour leaders and take them out then you guys can go back to the Order's main base and take control" Rebekah suggested.

"That's idea but now we need to figure out what would make Ingrid want to come New Orleans" Commented Cora


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Rebekah, Cora and Henrik brainstormed countless ways to lure Ingrid and the other major leaders of the Order to New Orleans.

But had no such luck each suggestion one brought the other two found an issue.

The three knew they needed to come up with a plan and soon to take control of the Order.

"We need something that would affect the entire Order something that would force Ingrid and the other major leaders to New Orleans," Said Henrik.

"No, nevermind it's a bad idea" Replies Rebekah.

"What idea"? Asks Cora.

"What if we start a rumour one that threatens the Order like what if we spread a rumour that Henrik's life is at risk that somebody has found some white oak and is planning on killing him because of his connection to the Mikaelsons," Rebekah suggested.

"Even if we did how would we pull it off, what happens once they're here, they would surely have some form of protection,"? Asked Cora.

"The Sanderson coven they might bring them over here for backup," Says Henrik.

"We might need a witch to pull this off," Cora points out.

"Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking," Rebekah questions.

"I think I am only more person can know Charlie," Henrik replies

* * *

After Rebekah, Cora and Henrik finished their conversation Rebekah fetched Charlie and brought him to Cora's room.

The three quickly explained to Charlie there situation and what they're planning.

Charlie at first was hesitant in helping the three vampires and Sammy.

It wasn't because Charlie couldn't be bothered to help or even want to help the four of them.

Charlie was worried he lacked the power or an object to draw power from.

But the object that Charlie could use to draw power from and anchor the spell was soon discovered.

Charlie would use Mikael's original body to anchor the spell and draw power from.

The spell Charlie would develop will create false visions for vampires in the Order to believe the rumours to force Ingrid and the other leaders of the Order to come to New Orleans, where they would meet their defeat!

"So, this spell are you sure it's going to work," Asks Cora.

"Yes, Cora we just have to hope the Order falls for it," Replies Charlie.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught by any of my siblings apart from Rebekah when Charlie casts the spell," Said Henrik.

"We shouldn't puppy face nobody hardly goes down to the cellar according to Rebekah," Says Cora.

"We do it tonight when everyone's asleep and the moon is high," Charlie announced and then the four-part way.

* * *

Henrik after splitting from Cora, Rebekah and Charlie snuck down into one of the hidden rooms in the compound where Mikael his father who trapped in a human body lies.

Henrik knows neither his siblings, Cora or his nephew Charlie would approve of this.

But Henrik can't help but miss his father, after all, he still has his humanity and he is Mikael's son.

Henrik soon arrives in the cell where Mikael is being held and he cautiously approaches the cell.

"Papa, are you awake," Said Henrik upon seeing his father lying on the floor.

"Hen... Henrik," Replied Mikael as he wakes up from his slumber.

"It's me," Says Henrik.

"So the disobedient and treachours son has returned," Snarls Mikael.

"Papa, please don't talk like that I came to see how you're doing," Spoke Henrik hating how his father described sure he had his soul transferred into a mortal body so he could travel the world with Cora and not have his father stop him doesn't make him a bad son.

"I'm mortal and been denied my role as a father by a child," Replied Mikael.

"Papa, I'm not a child no more I'm an adult and I can't believe I'm saying this but I came down here for advice," Said Henrik.

"Advice my boy what is your dilemma,"? Mikael questions.

"Is it possible to be a warrior and not kill," Asked Henrik hoping his father would give him the answer he so desperately wants to hear.

"A warrior is someone who has to deeds some can't imagine nevermind do a warrior must put aside their, own conscious for the great good," Spoke Mikael.

"Thank you for your honesty papa," Says Henrik who turns to walk away but halts when he hears his father about to form words.

"That's not all boy I can read you like a book what else do you want to know," Asks Mikael.

"If my mother, was here now would consider attempting to mend your marriage and let our family become whole again,"? Henrik questions.

"Your mother and I our, marriage ended centuries ago when she decided to break her vow of marriage with a beast even if she were here our marriage couldn't be saved," Said Mikael almost killing Henrik who just walks away.

"Why do I bother,"? Henrik whispered to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Soon after Henrik left finished writing up the spell that would give all vampires in the Order visions to confirm the rumours that Henrik's life is at risk for his connection with the other Originals.

Charlie finished writing up the spell that would give all vampires in the Order visions to confirm the rumours that Henrik's life is at risk for his connection with the other Originals.

Our gang of four waited until nightfall when the moon is high when they sneaked down to the room which holds Mikael's original body.

Rebekah places Mikael's original body on an altar and while Charlie begins to place a few candles on the altar with herbs.

"I'm almost ready," Charlie announced.

"What if they hear upstairs,"? Asks Cora.

"Don't worry while Rebekah placed Mikael on the altar I burned sage to block supernatural hearing.

"Great, will this spell affect me too Charlie,"? Cora questions.

"Yes, since you're apart of the Order but unlike the others, you know these visions will be fake and the rumours," Replies Charlie.

"The spell wat effects will have on my papa's original body," Asked Henrik.

"It will just weaken his strength," Said Charlie before he starts chanting in Norse the candles light up and burn brightly and all a sudden those of Henrik's sireline fall unconscious and have multiple visions of the White Oak stake and Henrik being killed.

"Cora," Says Henrik who acts as fast as he halts her fall by grabbing her and slowly and gently lowers her to the floor.

"Bloody hurry up with the spell," Snaps Rebekah.

"I'm doing it as fast I can the visions need to last more than a couple of seconds," Spoke Charlie.

"How long will the burned sage keep out of supernatural hearing,"? Henrik questioned.

"A few more seconds," Said Charlie who then finished the spell seconds later the candles burn out and the visions of the White Oak stake and Henrik's deaths end.

"The spell it's complete," Rebekah announced.

"Then why hasn't Cora woke up,"? Asked Henrik.

"Just give her a couple hours she was closet to where the spell was cast out of all the vampires belonging to the Order she will be okay," Charlie explained.

* * *

The following morning at the Lake House, where the Order held their ball to greet Henrik Mikaelson.

Ingrid and the two other major leaders of the Order are sat down in one study alone with burning stage blocking any supernatural hearing.

The three major leaders of the Order are concerned about the visions everyone in the Order last night had last night with the White Oak stake and Henrik's death!

"The Original's life is in danger and with his death brings about ours," Said Ingrid.

"We can't let this happen," Replies Helga who is well built and over 300 hundred years old and Spanish.

"We have to go to New Orleans," Says Allison.

"No, we don't I'll go alone and I'll put him down," Ingrid announced.

"What you can't you're an ancient vampire but the Originals have five centuries on you if the three of us go we have a fighting chance," Spoke Helga.

"Oh, dear friends just because we don't have any Sanderson witches doesn't mean we don't have witches," Replied Ingrid.

"Even if we had a witch we would need over two hundred witches to disrupt the spell Esther used to turn them into vampires," Helga pointed out.

"We don't need two hundred witches we just need a body for a witch to inhabit," Said Ingrid who then pulls a book on a bookshelf revealing a secret passage the three leaders of the Order walkthrough to reveal chests filled with various items and many old grimoires.

"How long have you hidden this,"? Asks Allison.

"Around two centuries after I found this," Said Ingrid who then takes out a small necklace out of a jewellery box and shows it to her fellow leaders.

"A necklace you hid a necklace from us for over two centuries," Snaps Helga.

"It's not just a necklace it's a talisman one belonging to some ancient witch related to the Original witch and if a witch puts it on they become possessed by the owner of the talisman and the witch will be in debt with us," Ingrid explains.

"I guess we better find a witch," Spoke Helga.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A couple hours later after Ingrid talked with Allison and Helga, Ingrid left for New Orleans confident in her plan.

All Ingrid had to do was find a gullible and vulnerable witch to wear the talisman and then the owner of the talisman will possess the witch and the owner of the talisman will be debted to Ingrid.

Ingrid soon arrives in New Orleans and starts her hunt for a vulnerable witch.

The search for a vulnerable witch proved long but she soon found a witch.

The witch was young and alone one of that use to be apart of the French Quarter witches but left in fury when she wasn't chosen to be one of the harvest girls!

Ingrid manages to convince the young witch to let her inside her home and talk with her.

The young witch is nothing special medium height, black short hair and brown eyes.

"I'm listening fangs," Said the witch.

"Simple little witch I'm here to give you a gift," Replied Ingrid.

"A gift what gift," Asks the witch.

"A talisman one that would grant you unbelievable power and with that power you will be stronger than the entire New Orleans covens," Says Ingrid.

"What do you want in return,"? Asked the witch.

"I want revenge on the Mikaelson brothers Elijah and Nicklaus" Spoke Ingrid.

"You want me to help you destroy The Originals," Replies the witch.

"Yes and rid the world of vampires," Ingrid lied.

"But killing the Originals would kill you, Ingrid killing all vampires," Said the witch.

"We vampires aren't supposed to exist we're not supposed to be here and with the White Oak destroyed this talisman is the best shot we have at ending this plague you're a servant of nature you must help," Replied Ingrid.

"Fine," Says the witch and three seconds later Ingrid places the talisman over the witch and the witch becomes possed by one of Esther's and Dahlia's ancestors!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ingrid after spending a couple of hours with the ancestor of Esther and Dahlia decides its time to draw out Henrik put him out of the equation to ensure her and the Order's survival. Ingrid has to be careful about how to lure the youngest Mikaelson sibling to her because with three of most powerful witches at his side and the other Original vampires he nearly untouchable! Ingrid pulls out her phone and dials Cora's number hopefully to get her on board trying the passive approach first. Cora answers her phone expecting the call would be from Ingrid.

"Hello," Said Cora.

"Cora, I'm glad I was able to reach you" Replied Ingrid.

"Ingrid what's wrong," Asks Cora.

"I need you and Henrik to meet me as soon as possible at a local motel," Says Ingrid.

"Why," Asked Cora.

"Just meet me at the motel with Henrik in twenty minutes I'll send you the address" Spoke Ingrid.

"Fine we'll talk soon," Says Cora before she hangs up and smiles.

* * *

After Cora ends the call she goes over to Rebekah, Charlie and Henrik who are hanging around near Mikael's cell. Cora quickly tells the three about her conversation with Cora. The three listened to Cora and waited for her to finish before commenting.

"So Cora has taken our bait," Says Charlie.

"Yes," Replied Cora.

"So we need to meet her at some motel," Said Henrik.

"That's what she wants," Spoke Cora.

"Not happening," Says Rebekah.

"Becks, I need to face her, Ingrid has to be taken down for Sammy's sake," Replied Henrik.

"It's too dangerous Henrik, Charlie could make me look like you so I could take her out and you won't get hurt," Said Rebekah.

"Fine, Rebekah just please be careful," Replied Henrik.

"Don't worry little one I've handled my fair share of vampires," Says Rebekah.

"My glamouring spell will take an hour to prepare," Spoke Charlie.

"That's okay Cora make sure Ingrid knows that we'll be at the motel in an hour and a half," Rebekah instructs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Ingrid has been waiting patiently in the motel room for the past hour. Ingrid knows she has to take out both Cora and Henrik quick and can get them back to the Order's base before any of the older Mikaelsons can interfere. Rebekah glamoured as Henrik arrives at the motel with Cora by her side. Ingrid believing Rebekah is Henrik thanks to the glamour is planning to make her move and very soon.

"Ah, Henrik, Cora thank goodness you came," Says Cora.

"What's wrong,"? Asks Rebekah.

"Everyone in the Order has been having these visions of Henrik's death," Ingrid explains.

"My death," Said Rebekah.

"Yes, Cora have you had these visions,"? Asked Ingrid.

"Yes, but at first I thought it was just a nightmare," Cora lies.

"The potential threat must be dealt with I'm here to take you back to the Order where we can keep you safe," Spoke Ingrid.

"Bloody hell, well that's not going to happen" Replied Rebekah who's had enough of this act. Rebekah uses her supernatural speed to run up to Ingrid. Rebekah then grabs Ingrid by the throat ready to snap her neck.

"NOW," Shouted Ingrid and suddenly the possessed witch exit the motel room's bathroom and makes a gesture throwing Rebekah across the room with telekinesis.

"She not a Sanderson witch or siphoner," Says Cora.

"No, she a Mikaelson witch and a powerful witch at that too," Said Ingrid with a smirk on her lips.

"How did you get a Mikaelson witch," Cora demands to know.

"I have my ways dear friend Henrik is the most naive Original and its a miracle he hasn't exposed us going out alone," Replied Ingrid.

"You're a bloody foul," Snapped Rebekah who breaks one of the legs of the bed and throws it at Ingrid aiming for her chest but misses by a couple of inches.

"Do something witch," Yelled Ingrid at the witch.

"Why would I when you're threatening my grandchildren," Said the Mikaelson witch who clicks her finger towards Ingrid causing Ingrid to spontaneously combust into flames dying in seconds!

"It can't be you're, Astrid, you're my grandmother," Says Rebekah. Astrid before replying makes another swift hand gesture ending Charlie's illusion spell allowing her to see her youngest grand-daughter with her own living eyes.

"Yes, Rebekah now this battle between the Order is far from over the poor fool Ingrid shared much of her plans the Order plan on using the Sanderson witches and Siphoners to destroy all Mikaelson sire lines apart from Henrik's," Astrid explained.

"Bringing a worldwide massacre," Cora commented.

"How would they have the power to do that the only thing that can kill an Original is a White Oak Stake," Asks Rebekah.

"That is all that I know," Spoke Astrid who then falls to the ground. Rebekah acts quickly runs to Astrid. Before kneeling down to her side.

"What's happening Astrid," Asked Rebekah.

"I only had the power to make my amulet bring me back for short period of time the power is running out Rebekah, you have to tell your other siblings this is something the family has to do as a whole," Astrid explains.

"The witch's soul the body belongs to after you pass will the soul still remain in the body," Questions Rebekah.

"The poor girl's soul passed when I first possessed the body," Says Astrid before lifting her amulet off from around her neck and throws it over to Cora.

"Why are you giving me this," Asks Cora.

"Where it now at all times it magic maybe spent on me but for you it will help you when you least expect it," Said Astrid before finally dying.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Rebekah and Cora return to the compound. The two know what they have to do they have to tell the others about the Order and the captured Sanderson witches and Siphoners. Henrik will be furious that their secret will be exposed. But not more furious than his older siblings that don't know! Klaus, especially since members of the Order, almost killed little Hope. In the living area, we have Kol, Davina, Freya, Charlie, Elijah, Finn and Dahlia along with Klaus, Hayley, Hope and Cami.

"Where did you go," Asks Klaus.

"We had to deal with some business which is now our business," Replied Rebekah.

"Sis, you promised not to tell them," Says Henrik.

"Tell us what," Klaus demanded.

"Please don't guys Klaus won't let it get go especially with what happened with Hope," Henrik begs.

"We can't Rik, especially with what happened at the motel," Said Cora.

"Just tell us one of you," Snapped Finn, he rarely ever snapped in the terms of shouting he would just raise his voice slightly.

"The attack at the party the other night was ordered by a secret vampire organisation," Spoke Rebekah.

"What organisation," Asks Hayley.

"An organisation belonging to a sireline that has never been thought to exist," Says Henrik knowing that whether he likes it or not.

"Sireline never thought to exist you mean," Replied Freya. But before she can finish her sentence Dahlia finishes it for her.

"Your sireline Henrik," Says Dahlia. Dahlia's comment makes everyone present but Charlie, Cora and Rebekah stare at Henrik waiting for an explanation.

"I only found out I had a sireline recently a day or two before we returned to New Orleans to have mama's spell that made me desicate if I wondered too far away" Henrik explained. God Henrik was terrified of how Klaus is going to react!

"HENRIK," Shouts Klaus. Oh god, what Henrik would do just go disappear right now until Klaus calmed down which could take several centuries since some of these members of the sireline almost killed Hope!

"Nicklaus, we have to focus on what matters right now which I presume is taking control of this sireline," Spoke Finn.

"How is Sammy involved"? Asked Cami.

"The Order has taken his family the Sanderson witches and Siphoners and is forcing them to serve their witchy needs," Cora Explained.

"Ah, so you thought to bring the boy here and have him compromise your own niece's safety," Snaps Klaus.

"I never intended to risk Hope's safety but I would never let the Order get an innocent to do their dirty work," Says Henrik.

"Nevermind right now we need to fix our little brother's mess," Said Kol.

"Have you got a plan,"? Asks Elijah.

"No," Replied Cora.

* * *

A plan that's all they need the Mikaelson family thought. One simple but effective plan to take control of the sireline. This would mean more protection for Hope, Klaus and Hayley thought. The Mikaelsons have three of the most powerful witches to ever exist and a powerful witch in training by their side. Then it hits them a plan that can't fail but there was one problem. This problem would be getting Kol and Finn to actually let Henrik do this part. The gang are still in living area all but Kol, Finn and Henrik these three Originals are upstairs in Klaus's study.

"Guys," Said Henrik.

"No, Henrik it's insane the plan couldn't work and you would be putting yourself in danger" Replied Finn.

"Maybe so but its the only plan that has a chance of working we're talking about taking control of an entire sireline Finn," Says Henrik.

"Exactly Henrik sireline countless vampires all five hundred years or below and we only have five Originals and four witches, we're more than outnumbered" Kol points out.

"Kol, Finn the Order has Sammy's family an innocent boy's family we need to help them don't make me do this without you," Spoke Henrik using his puppy dog eyes hoping his brothers will help he needs all the help he can get. Kol and Finn glance at each brother before looking back at Henrik.

"Fine, but Henrik the moment it gets too risky you, Cora and Charlie are getting out of there do you understand," Said Kol.

"Yes," Replies Henrik. Finn is stunned at how Kol is acting and Kol notices.

"What"? Asks Kol.

"Just surprised at this mature attitude of yours Kol" Commented Finn.

"What, I can be mature only when it comes to little Henrik," Says Kol.

* * *

Back in the living area Kol, Finn and Henrik have returned waiting for the witches of their family to fulfil their part of the plan. In Dahlia's hands lies a dagger that resembles the daggers a Bennett witch created at the same time of the first supernatural hunters.

"For the plan to work we have to let them believe Ingrid has captured you," Said Elijah.

"That's why we created this dagger this dagger is identical to the other daggers however this dagger can be held by all supernatural creatures and humans," Freya explained.

"So I get daggered and then what Cora takes us back to the Order's base where we take out the leaders without killing them," Says Henrik.

"Yes, but taking on the sireline will be a hard fight so we have to make sure we're at full strength," Commented Rebekah.

"Great let's get this over with," Replied Henrik. Cora carefully takes the dagger off Dahlia before walking over to Henrik.

"Here goes nothing I'd never thought I would dagger you," Spoke Cora as she holds the dagger out onto Henrik's chest near the heart.

"Neither did I," Said Henrik.

"Do you feel pain when you've been daggered"? Asks Cora.

"You don't feel anything," Says Henrik.

"Good I don't think I could do this if it caused you pain Rik," Replied Cora.

"I know," Spoke Henrik.

"See you soon puppy face," Said Cora who then runs the dagger through Henrik's chest into his heart! Henrik then moments later falls into Cora's hands desicated.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

After putting Henrik down with the dagger. Hayley and Klaus entrust little Hope with Cami. While they go and face the Order. The drive to the Order's lake house took a couple of hours. Before they set off Charlie cast another glamour spell this time on Cora to make her appear to be the deceased Ingrid. While Hayley took on the appearance of the deceased dead witch Astrid mother of Esther and Dahlia took over. Once there Cora and Hayley carry the coffin they put Henrik in, into the lake house. The two find the members of the Order in the ballroom where they take Henrik and his coffin to.

"Ingrid, witch, you've got Henrik did he and Cora put up a fight," Asks one of the members.

"Yes, the two lovers did put up a fight but with Astrid by my side they were no match," Says Cora. Cora then lifts up opens up the coffin to reveal a desicated Henrik to the Order.

"Great now all we have to do is hide Henrik away and find the White Oak Stake than we finally kill off the other Originals," Commented a member.

"Yeah, about that" Said Cora as she lifts the top of the coffin off and pulls out the dagger from Henrik's chest. The members of the Order take a step back apart from Ingrid's right-hand vampire who walks closer and before she can try and make a move on Cora the right - hand vampire is kicked across the dancefloor landing on top of a speaker on the stage! Henrik now revied is standing on his own two feet no longer lying in the coffin.

"I lied Cora there is a downside to being daggered when you recover you get a bloody awful backache," Spoke Henrik. The glamouring spell on Hayley and Cora ends revealing their true selves to the Order.

"What did you do to Ingrid,"? Demands a member.

"She's gone," Replied Hayley. Just as the members of the Order start to walk towards three ready to take out Cora and Hayley but get the dagger to put Henrik down out of nowhere Freya, Dahlia and Charlie appear just a few steps behind Henrik, Cora and Hayley.

"You're outnumbered Mikaelsons give up and surrender Henrik now," Orders one of the members.

"That's what really our thing but I'm dying for a fight for ages," Says Charlie who clicks his fingers causing several of the members' necks to snap taking them out.

"Attack," Shouts one of the members and seconds later the Order begins to charge at the Mikaelson family and Cora. The Originals vampires, Hayley and Cora had to take on the Order's family hand to hand combat style. While Dahlia, Freya and Charlie used either telekinesis, pyrokinesis, Dahlia even used electrokinesis one of the most dangerous abilities of elemental control to not kill but badly wound some of the vampires. The older Mikaelson siblings, Dahlia, Charlie and Hayley. Along with Cora had tried their hardest to not kill any of the Order's members just beat them down.

The fight went on for minutes the Mikaelsons found taking on an entire sireline harder than they originally thought. But still, they carried on fighting the numbers of the conscious members diminished. Henrik is taken down onto the ground by three vampires of the age 500 years and below. Henrik finds it difficult to overpower the three he quickly slams his elbow into one of the vampires chests nocking one of the vampires away from him across the dancefloor. Henrik then manages to snap one of the remaining two vampires' neck before throwing the last one over him into a nearby statue. Henrik then stands on his own feet.

"Enough, if anyone tries to make another room you have to contend with a werewolf bite and I promise you, there only one cure and one that only I can give," Shouted Klaus. The fallen members of the Order take a moment to process Klaus's words before the leader in Ingrid's demise speaks up.

"We surrender," The leader spoke. Now, with the Order's surrender, the fight ends and the Mikaelsons stand high in their glory.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

The Mikaelson vampires minus Mikael. Along with Cora, Hayley, Charlie, Freya and Dahlia return to the compound with the Sanderson witches and siphoners. Cami is beyond relieved to see all the Mikaelson siblings, Cora, Hayley and Dahlia are okay.

"We're fine love," Says Klaus.

"Where is Sammy,"? Asks one of the Sanderson witches.

"Upstairs," Replied Cora.

"I'll get him," Said Henrik who then leaves the group and heads upstairs where he finds Sammy and brings him back downstairs with him. Sammy upon seeing his family runs towards them where he is embraced with a big hug.

"Mom, Dad, sis, you're here they saved you," Spoke Sammy.

"God, we've missed you," Replies Sammy's mom. Sammy than breaks free from the hug only to hug Cora and Henrik.

"Thank you, Cora, Henrik for saving my family," Says Sammy.

"You don't have to thank us," Replied Cora.

"It was our pleasure no one should be without a family," Said Henrik.

"What are your plans,"? Asks Klaus. Henrik can already see where Klaus intends to go with this question and quickly speaks up.

"Nick, the Sanderson family are not going to be your personal coven, we have Dahlia, Freya and Charlie even Davina to help Hope develop her powers and protect her," Replies Henrik. Klaus, although annoyed with his little brother, decides to once let it side maybe Henrik was right which he would never admit out loud.

"Fine," Mumbled Klaus.

"We plan on going back home back to Salem," Spoke Sammy's dad.

"That sounds like a good plan," Commented Cami.

"A very good plan indeed," Says Finn.

A couple hours later Sammy left New Orleans, with his family. Sammy's goodbye with Cora was emotional but they agreed to stay in touch. After Sammy and his family left it just left the Mikaelson siblings, Charlie, Dahlia, Hayley, Cora along with Cami and Hayley in the compound. Henrik snuck back to Mikael's cell. This was the second time he visited his father in such a short period of time.

"Papa," Said Henrik.

"Two visits in such a short time boy what will your siblings think," Replied Mikael.

"I thought we could spend some time together you know father-son bonding," Whispered Henrik afraid of how Mikael might react. Mikael just nods Henrik takes this as a yes and sits down not to far away from the ring Mikael is trapped in.

"Did you ever solve that dilemma of yours,"? Asks Mikael.

"Yes, we took down the threat without killing them," Says Henrik hoping his father would be proud of this achievement. But instead of getting the reaction Henrik so hoped for Mikael just let out a laugh.

"You foolish boy you definitely need me out of this cage," Spoke Mikael.

"What did I do wrong," Asked Henrik could he ever please his father?

"You can't always take prisoners, my boy and just because they stood down doesn't mean they will remain stood down," Said Mikael. What Mikael just said makes Henrik feel like a child and in some aspects, Henrik is a child physically and mentally at least.

"So what should have I done papa,"? Asks Henrik. God, Henrik hates it when people are disappointed with him!

"You, little boy should have ended them," Says Mikael.

"End them, but I don't kill the last time I did it was to save Charlie and I never been able to forgive myself for" Replied Henrik.

"That's why you need me, out of this corpse and in my true body how long will take for the supernatural community find out about you," Said Mikael.

"They already do," Mumbled Henrik.

"WHAT" Shouts Mikael. Mikael's screams cause Henrik to jump away from Mikael.

"Not by choice papa, it turns out Cora turned others creating a sireline my sireline," Explained Henrik.

"So the so-called love of your life has risked your very own existence," Spoke Mikael.

"She did it to help people, see you around papa," Replied Henrik who then walks away from Mikael.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at the lakehouse, we have a group of three vampires alone sat around a round wooden table. The three vampires are ashamed of standing down and submitting to the Mikaelson family.

"We shouldn't have trusted Ingrid," Spoke vampire number 1.

"I agree and now we have surrendered to the sirelines and their sires that hunted us centuries ago," Replies vampire number 2.

"Well, if we actually want to get ourselves out of this situation we need the White Oak stake," Said vampire number 3.

"I'm not so sure about that," Says vampire number 2 who reaches into his/she pocket and pulls out a small vial and that holds a clear liquid.

"What's that,"? Asks vampire number 1.

"Something that will end our enemies Cora included," Replied vampire 2.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

The Original family. Now believing the threat of the Order has passed. Are now trying to get back to normalcy. Normalcy is a relative term especially when it comes to the supernatural. Hayley and Klaus focused on being the best parents they can be for Hope. Not as a couple but as two responsible adults who happen to share a child together. Elijah trying to protect the historic parts of the city. Kol and Davina have mostly been spending their time together alone. Enjoying the newfound peace and lack of we have Henrik and Cora who just spend time together whether it is going to watch some movies. Or other activities things seemed perfect. Henrik did, however, keeps on torturing himself by visiting his father.

Today would be one of those days. A day where Henrik and Cora spend most of the hours of the day together. Right now the two have just walked out of the mall carrying multiple bags.

"How much clothes does a girl need." Commented Henrik.

"Says the boy who has more jackets than this mall." Replied Cora with a smile.

"I actually wear all my jackets, Cora." Said, Henrik.

"I'll wear all my clothes when the right occasion occurs." Spoke Cora.

"There no point in arguing with you." Replied Henrik.

"After five hundred years together. You finally figured that out." Laughed Cora.

"You make me sound dumb." Says Henrik.

"If the fangs fit." Joked Cora. The two then turn and start to walk down a back street where they are suddenly attacked by a group of vampires that ages are 500 years and under! Hernik is thrown across the street. Cora is pinned to a wall by two vampires. While another one quickly injects her with a substance Cora acting quickly kicks the third vampire through a wall. Henrik quickly uses his supernatural speed to run back to Cora and throw and snap the two vampires' necks that are pinning her to a wall. The two vampires collapse onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asks Henrik concerned.

"I'm fine." Said, Cora. The two then use their supernatural speed to flee the backstreet.

Meanwhile, over at a small park, we have Hayley and Klaus with little Hope. Little Hope is being pushed in a small pram.

"Are you sure she not cold?" Asked Klaus.

"No, she is fine Klaus." Replied Hayley. The three are suddenly bombarded by a gang of vampires each of their ages five hundred and younger. Hayley and Klaus quickly react ripping out hearts, snapping necks along with a few werewolf bites. However, one of the vampires that attacks managed to inject Hope with the same substance other vampires did before being killed by Hope's parents.

"They have to be vampires from Henrik's sireline." Said Klaus.

"I thought we had them dealt with." Says Hayley.

"It appears not letting them live was a mistake." Spoke Klaus. The two then leave for the compound with little Hope.

* * *

Back at the compound, the Original family are standing in the living area including Hayley and Cora.

"We were fools to not kill every vampire of Henrik's sireline." Said Dahlia.

"For once I am in agreement with Aunt Dahlia," Spoke Elijah.

"You're talking about a massacre Elijah, Dahlia." Says Henrik.

"If it keeps our family safe than its what we have to do. Sparing them made us seem weak and we can't show any sign of weakness." Replied Freya to Henrik.

"They hate all other sire lines but their own." Said Cora.

"And every other bloody Original that sired the other lines too." Spoke Rebekah.

"They injected Hope with something and we need to figure out what." Says Hayley.

"Can't Freya, Charlie or Auntie Dahlia do that?" Asks Henrik.

"It will take time. Whatever Hope and Cora were injected with was clearly worth the risk the vampires took to inject them with." Answers Dahlia.

"Charlie, can I talk with you for a second?" Requested Henrik. Charlie nods Henrik then uses his supernatural speed to run to Charlie then run out of the living area and into the dining area.

* * *

In the dining area, Henrik doesn't waste a single second. Since he doesn't know how much time they have. When you have a lot of siblings you don't really get a lot of privacy.

"What is that you need to talk to me about?" Asked Charlie. Henrik takes a deep breath before replying.

"I want you to put my Pa back into his original body." Spoke Henrik.

"WHAT!" Snaps Charlie.

"Keep your voice down Charlie please." Says Henrik.

"Why on earth would you want Mikael back in his original body? Are you insane Henrik?" Asks Charlie.

"It's just with the Order, I think it will be safer to have one more original on our side. After, all the Order consist of vampires five-hundred- years and younger. Having all the Originals and three mega powerful witches will help." Said, Henrik.

"And when are you planning on telling your siblings they are no doubt not to like it." Replied Charlie.

"I'm not Nicklaus will no doubt be against it and will try and prevent it. I am asking you as my friend to help me." Begs Henrik. Charlie sighs before replying.

"Fine, but you owe me big time Henrik, I mean it." Said, Charlie.

"Thank you, Charlie. I just hope the others will forgive me and I hope my Pa won't go after Cora." Replied Henrik.

"Let's get this over with I don't want Klaus on my bad side he already gives me a headache." Speaks Charlie. The two then go to where Mikael is being held captive in a mortal body.

* * *

The two arrive in the part of the compound where Mikael original body lies next to mortal body Mikael is currently occupying.

"Pa," Says Henrik.

"Grandpa Mikael," Spoke Charlie.

"Come back so soon you really are dependant on me like a dog." Snarls Mikael.

"Please let's be polite after all, you're needed against the Order Grandpa. And because of that, I need to get you back in your original body." Replies Charlie.

"I can already tell that Nicklaus or your other siblings aren't aware of this Henrik," Said Mikael.

"No, but we do need your help the Order retaliated and injected little Hope and Cora with something. We don't know if they have another move or what they injected Cora and Hope with." Replied Henrik.

"Why should I care if the bastard loses its child. And the harlot dies." Speaks Mikael.

"You should care Pa because your children love their niece and Cora makes me happy." Answers Henrik looking at his father with pleading eyes. Puppy eyes if you would like to call them that. Mikael sighs it was a well-known fact within the family that Freya, Rebekah and Henrik were and still are Mikael's favourite of his children.

"How soon will it take to return me to my true body?" Asked Mikael.

"A few minutes tops." Replied Charlie.

* * *

Five minutes later Mikael's spirit is returned to his original and true body. Afterwards, Mikael, Charlie and Henrik return to the living area. Upon arriving the elder Mikaelson siblings, Dahlia and Hayley, as well as Cora, are shocked to see Mikael back in his original body.

"What have you done!" Yells Klaus with pure fury in his voice and eyes.

"Klaus, please listen to reason." Said, Henrik. Klaus suddenly uses his hybrid speed to run over to Henrik and pin him to a wall.

"You put Mikael back in his original body. You foul do you have any idea what you've done." Snaps Klaus. Henrik just looks at Klaus expecting this kind of reaction. Mikael without a second thought grabs Klaus and throws him so hard when Klaus makes contact with the table he falls through it and lands on the floor.

"You're the one who is a foul boy. You allowed the remaining members of the Order to survive. And as a result, have endangered your daughter and the harlot." Sneers Mikael.

"HEY, its Cora and I'm in no way a harlot." Snapped Cora. Mikael just ignores her comment.

"Guys, we don't have time to argue. We need to figure out what was in those needles and handle the order." Spoke Henrik. Just a few seconds later Cora starts to feel a bit dizzy and starts to lose her balance and stumbles.

"Henrik, I-I don't feel so good." Says, Cora as she falls to the floor. Henrik runs over to her. Henrik knells down and helps Cora to her feet.

"Cora, I have no idea what is happening." Replied Henrik.

"It, it has to be the whatever it was in the needle, Henrik," Says, Cora.

"Hurry up working on the cure. I have somewhere I need to be." Spoke Henrik before taking Cora to her room to rest.

* * *

In Cora's room, Henrik gently lays Cora down on her bed. Cora can't help but feel weak. It was like every muscle in her body is going numb. And Cora finds it hard to focus.

"Henrik," Said Cora.

"Henrik, huh this has to be serious no Rik or puppy face." Chuckled Henrik trying to distract himself from the fear that has already manifested about Cora's condition.

"Whatever you do don't be reckless Henrik. What they have injected me with could be fatal to your siblings." Warned Cora.

"Don't worry about me, Cora after all, I'm a Mikaelson." Responds Henrik.

"I still don't know if that's a good thing. Being a Mikaelson." Laughed Cora weakly.

"I don't think anyone knows." Replied Henrik.

"You, you need to go now." Spoke Cora. Henrik nods not truly wanting to leave her side. Henrik then places a small kiss on Cora's forehead and leaves the room. Henrik doesn't care how long it takes they will find a cure he will find a cure no matter what! Henrik makes his way downstairs and heads for the door.

"Where exactly are you going?" Demands Mikael.

"To get answers and I'm hungry." Answered Henrik. Mikael starts following after him.

"I'll keep an eye on Cora." Declared Rebekah.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Charlie, Freya and Dahlia find themselves standing around a table with various notes, ingredients etc. In the study. The three are just looking over some of the symptoms they recorded down that both Hope and Cora are displaying.

"High fevers, breathing difficulties and being light headed so far." Said Charlie. Hayley then enters the study with baby Hope.

"Add coughing up blood. She is getting worse their has to be something." Spoke Hayley concerned for her child welfare.

"Where exactly were you attacked?" Asked Dahlia.

"The local park. I don't see how that is going to help hope.". Said Hayley.

"If the needle\syringe is still at the park. We can bring it back here and examine it. To learn what it is made up of." Explains Dahlia.

"And once we know what its made up of. We have a better chance of creating a cure." Says, Freya.

"I can teleport myself over there and look for it." Suggested Charlie.

"Go but be careful." Speaks Freya. Charlie nods before muttering a spell that makes him vanish in seconds.

"There is a concoction of herbs. We can use to have the fever calm a little while we work." Offered Freya.

"Make it Hope isn't allergic to anything right now. Just make it lessen the pain." Replied Hayley. Freya nods and then quickly makes enough of for Hope and Cora. Freya hands Hayley a small baby bottle filled with the liquid herb concoction.

"Take the mug with the remaining concoction to Cora it might help her." Instructs Dahlia.

* * *

Freya arrived upstairs and made her way to Cora's room. In Cora's room, Rebekah is sitting beside Cora using a wet cloth to try and cool Cora down.

"I brought this for Cora," Announced Freya.

"She's getting worse. I've just had to get rid of the bedsheets, pillows and blankets. She coughed up so much blood." Whispers Rebekah.

"We haven't stopped working on a cure. We have no idea on how we're going to save them it could take years." Spoke Freya.

"Hope, she a tribrid she has vampire and werewolf blood. It should help her." Says Rebekah.

"In theory yes. But not knowing the structure or how the poison works there just no telling." Said Freya.

"We can't let Hope or Cora die. They are our family Hope makes Klaus smile and be vulnerable in a way no else can. And Cora, she loves Henrik the way the two look at each other it's adorable and so much more. They make each other happy." Replies Rebekah.

"I know but ..." Started Freya.

"But I'm screwed aren't I?" Asked Cora.

"No, you, Cora, you're going to be fine sweetie it's just taking some time to find a cure." Says Rebekah.

"It's so funny I've waited five -hundred years to be with Henrik only to be poisoned practically five minutes after we are reunited. Sometimes I wonder if I and Henrik were supposed to meet." Said Cora.

"And you will remain with him. You will recover Cora, I promise you and I don't break any promise." Says Rebekah gently trying to keep Cora's hopes up.

* * *

Henrik and Mikael have just arrived outside the Order's lakehouse. All Henrik is able to feel is rage and worry. Mikael can sense it and he wouldn't lie that seeing Henrik his little Original in such rage was refreshing in a sense ninety-nine per cent of the time Henrik reminded him of his long since deceased sister. She too somehow remained a childlike innocence and had the ability to forgive almost everybody for anything and rarely got mad. But whenever she did it was like a volcano has erupted. Henrik for some reason had to find some form of good in everyone. And even the tiniest of mistakes to Henrik tore him apart.

"Remember Henrik, we take no prisoners. They enacted war on the Mikaelson clan." Said Mikael.

"Let's just get this over with pa," Replies Henrik. The two then use their vampire speed to get into the house discretely. Once inside the Order's base, the two split up planning to divide and conquer. A few seconds later screams can be heard as a dozen of vampires are thrown across the lakehouse some of their heads are decapitated. The remaining members fled to the ballroom and are standing side by side in fear.

"They should be burying the infant and Cora," Spoke a vampire.

"So, this is how you respond after surrendering you attack a defenceless baby and I go after the one who gave you the gift of immortality." Says Henrik as he and Mikael reveal themselves to the vampires.

"We do what we have to do to survive your siblings hunted us. And as long as they and their sirelines live. We will forever be forced into hiding. As your very existence is unknown." Said a vampire.

"If you actually kill my siblings than you could cause a mass genocide killing millions perhaps a billion which won't go unnoticed." Says Henrik.

"So be it." Speaks a vampire.

"Enough of this pointless chit chat you have two options now so I suggest you pick wisely. You can hand over the cure now. So, the harlot and baby will live and you can eventually get along with life without your hands and feet. Or we will mascara you all and spend what time we have left looking for the cure." Spoke Mikael.

"I think Pa, has said what needs to be said the choice is yours." Said, Henrik.

"You kill us, Henrik, you will become just as horrible and as tedious as your siblings." Replies a vampire.

"If Cora dies you won't have to worry about my siblings because I will personally eliminate you all off the face of this earth." Spoke Henrik. Henrik then uses his supernatural strength to throw one of the vampires into the air the vampire hits a chandelier and is impaled by it. The two Originals then start to engage in a fight with Order some of their heads are ripped off while others have their hearts are ripped from their chests. One of the few remaining vampires runs to one of the other rooms while the two Originals are distracted and finds the last syringe. That vampire picks up the syringe and runs back to the ballroom. Seeing that Mikael is vulnerable the vampire heads straight for Mikael planning to inject him with the syringe through the back to his heart. Henrik, however, spots this and without a second thought uses his supernatural speed to run between the vampire and his father only for himself to get stabbed by the syringe through the heart!

"NO! Damn it." Shouted the vampire who injected Henrik with the syringe.

"PA," Screamed Henrik, he then quickly loses his balance Mikael turns after hearing Henrik's screams and quickly catches Henrik before he can fall to the ground.

"You killed us all." Snapped one of the remaining vampires. Although Mikael would never normally leave a battle without killing all his enemies his main concern was his son who has now been injected with a substance that could possibly kill an Original!

"Foolish boy." Scolds Mikael. Mikael then carries Henrik bridal side before running out of the lakehouse heading back to the compound fearing that Henrik might not have a lot of time left!

"I-I couldn't let you die." Says, Henrik.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Mikael and Henrik arrive, at the compound, Henrik still in Mikael's arms. Charlie, Freya and Dahlia are still downstairs and see the two Originals arrive. Charlie the first of the three witches to see the two Originals walks away from the table and over to the two Originals.

"By Thor's thunder, what have you gotten yourself into." Said, Charlie.

"He's been injected with the same poison the harlot and baby have in their systems." Replies Mikael.

"Crap, the ingredients we need for a potential cure are rare and hard to find. Mathias has already left New Orleans to get them he might not bring back enough for three. And the witches he will have to get the ingredients from might only give him a little. You know how touchy some witches react to vampires." Says, Charlie.

"Lay the boy down, I knew it was stupid to send a mere child into battle. He may be an Original Vampire but he certainly never inherited your Viking brutality. I wonder where he gets his innocence and lack of desire to fight." Commented Dahlia.

"I'm not a mere child I'm over a thousand-years-old." Spoke, Henrik as he carefully gets out of his father's arms and stands but is resting half of himself on his father.

"He also doesn't know when to save his energy." Said, Freya as she walks away from the table and over to her aunt, father, son and brother.

"Just tell me how are Cora and Hope?" Asks, Henrik.

"We've managed to get their condition more stable. But we're working on a cure before they can die." Answers Dahlia.

"Speaking of which I'm going to meet up with Mathias, just to make sure he's not cheated out on ingredients." Says, Charlie as he picks up his talisman bracelet and a few seconds later, Charlie vanishes from their sight.

"I taught him that transportation spell." Gloated Dahlia.

"You taught him that aunt but I created that spell." Spoke, Freya.

"Your transportation spell was based on one of my astral projection spells." Dahlia pointed out. Henrik passes out and falls to the ground.

"Take him to his bed. It will be easier to perform the spell that will slow poison process and make him stable." Instructs Dahlia, Mikael nods as he picked Henrik up for the second time and carries him to his room.

* * *

Mathias is walking down a village street following directions which were given to him on a small note. Looking at the list Mathias was struck at what some of these ingredients are called he doubts he could pronounce most of them. Mathias who was too focused on reading the list walks into Charlie who has just appeared before him.

"You really should watch where you're going." Said, Charlie, earning his father's attention. Mathias looks up from the piece of paper surprised.

"Charlie! How did you get here?" Asks, Mathias.

"I used a pair of ruby slippers. I'm a witch travelling is easy." Answers, Charlie.

"Never thought I would have a child with magic." Commented Mathias.

"I'm not exactly a child anymore I haven't been a child for centuries." Says, Charlie.

"A child never truly grows completely in their parents' eyes." Replies Mathias.

"What I would give for a car to hit me," Mumbled, Charlie.

"Is that supposed to be some joke? Or an idiotic game you and Henrik play every now and again because you're immortal?" Asked, Mathias.

"Sarcasm and we need to hurry. We don't really have time for chit-chat, Henrik has been poisoned. And some of those ingredients are rare and can't be acquired easily." Answered, Charlie. Mathias decided not to respond yet as he knew all too well the Mikaelson stubbornness especially when it comes to protecting their own.

* * *

Charlie and Mathias arrive at a small village shop. The two enter and start browsing for the ingredients. The owner walks into the front of the shop from the back where she stores most of her stock.

"Looking for anything particular?" Asks, the owner.

"Yes, miss." Said, Mathias as he hands over the piece of paper.

"We're going to need three times the amount then what says." Says, Charlie.

"These ingredients are incredibly powerful alone. Why do you need them and this amount?" Asked, the owner.

"Healing. Now can you please hurry up." Spoke, Charlie.

"First, what's your name I don't give powerful ingredients away unless I know the person." Replies the owner.

"Charlie Mikaelson," Answered Charlie.

"Mathiason actually," Corrected, Mathias.

"Ignore him." Said, Charlie.

"Well, Charlie Mikaelson or Mathiason, whether your last name is Mikaelson or not I will not and will never serve anyone who is or is associated with those bloodsuckers!"

"Excuse me," Spoke, Charlie offended although, for the past few hundreds - years, he was awake a year and slept for a century. He has been to this village, once before and was never treated this way!

"You heard me leave the both of you." Snapped the owner.

"Listen to reason this is a one time request. We won't ever return." Says, Mathias hoping the witch would listen and comply. The owner makes a hand gesture using telekinesis to throw the two out of the front shop's display window. Mathias and Charlie quickly recover and get to their feet the two re-enter the shop. Before the owner can react Charlie makes a hand gesture snapping the owner's neck with telekinesis killing the owner in seconds. Mathias looks stunned both in shock and horror. He knew Charlie killed vampires who attacked him, he saw it with his own eyes he didn't like it but he understood, however, he has just seen his son kill a witch someone of his own kind with ease.

"Never mess with Borsheim witch," Commented, Charlie.

"You just killed a fellow witch," Said, Mathias in a condescending and disappointed tone.

"I did what I had to do she attacked us, first so I retaliated. I'm going to look for the ingredients in the back just keep watch please Mathias," Spoke, Charlie before walking over into the back of the shop. It took roughly around twenty-minutes for Charlie to find all the ingredients they need. He walked out of the back of the shop carrying the ingredients, he then bagged the ingredients.

"Can you take us both back to the compound the same way you got here?" Asks, Mathias.

"No, I've never tried taking someone else with me," Answered, Charlie.

"Great then we have a lot of talking to do on the way home." Replies, Mathias.

* * *

Now back over at the compound, Hayley who has spent the last couple of hours with Klaus watches Hope both dying inside at the sight of their sick and dying daughter. Hayley decides to distract herself for a moment, she leaves Hope's nursery walking down one of the upstairs corridors, she hears desperate cries coming from Cora's room. Rebekah left the room for a few minutes ago to work on stabilizing Henrik with Dahlia's help. Hayley walks in Cora's room and over to Cora's bed.

"No, no please Mikael don't do this there, my family." Pleads Cora.

"Cora, listen to me, you're hallucinating what you're seeing is not real." Spoke, Hayley in a soft manner trying to calm Cora. But the hallucination is stronger and looks and sounds more realistic than Hayley thinks.

"You girl actually think you can what's mine, my property my son? You're nothing more than a miller's daughter. You two think your love is true you naive foul. I will make you regret the day you and my son first met." Snaps, the hallucination of Mikael. Tears stream down Cora's face.

"He's not some possession he's not an objection he's a person someone with needs and dreams. If you can't see that then you don't deserve to be loved." Replies, Cora.

"Cora, listen to me, what you're seeing isn't actually real please just focus on my voice." Said, Hayley. Suddenly, Cora grabs Hayley by the throat and throws her into a wall, she then quickly gets off her bed and uses her supernatural speed to run over to Hayley and throws her through her closed wooden bedroom door.

"Ow," Says, Hayley but she quickly recovers and gets to her feet. Hayley didn't want to fight Cora, she grew quite fond of the five-hundred-year-old vampire. But she couldn't let Cora kill her!

"I won't let you kill my family." Shouts, Cora as she charges at Hayley. Hayley responds quickly by using her supernatural speed to run behind Cora before snapping Cora's neck!


End file.
